


Mr.Fat Ass

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds that Will violated their agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Fat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm up at 2am.

“Will, you cannot expect me to believe that you are following suit with our agreement!” The doctor was quite agitated with his husband’s behaviour, and it was beginning to exasperate him. “That wretched stench is an insult to everything I have ever inhaled before.”

 

The professor barked back,“Then why the hell are you still with me?”

 

“As I said, dear,” Hannibal spat out sarcastically, “our agreement. If I remember correctly, you vowed to quit eating the pathetic excuse of a meal, that you call a Big Mac.”

 

“And if _I remember correctly,_ you also vowed to stop killing people, Mr.Chesapeake Ripper. I wasn’t the one who violated the agreement first. You were the one who couldn’t muster the strength to suppress the urge to kill our _rude_ lawyer.”

 

“What about Mr.Fat Ass here, who couldn’t help but eat a vile thing that is mostly constructed of grease and other chemicals. That isn’t a proper meal.”

 

“Neither was our lawyer.”

 

“At least I know every ingredient in the meals I prepare! And what do you mean proper? That was one of the finest dishes I have ever prepared!”

 

It took Will a moment to register everything that happened and bursted out laughing. Hannibal looked at Will with a puzzled expression, he couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. The younger man was laughing so hard his eyes were beginning to water and he crouched down trying to catch his breath.

 

Hannibal was starting to become a bit worried and walked towards his husband. “Dear, are you okay,” he asked as he began walking closer.

 

“You,” he laughed, “called me”, he breathed in again, “Mr.Fat Ass!” He once again fell into a full fit of laughter, and after a minute of fighting for the strength, he breathed in some nice oxygen.

 

“I never would have imagined you calling me that, Hanni.”

 

“Well, it is what you are, dear.”

 

“Well, I know you love my _fat ass.”_ Will walked up close to the doctor, trying to lean in for a kiss. Before he could get any closer, Hannibal stopped him with his hands on his chest.

 

“Not yet, dear. You must first shower and brush your teeth. I will definitely be burning that outfit, pity, I quite enjoyed those jeans.”

 

“Yes, sir," he said, then Hannibal smiled crookedly and mildly spanked his husband’s bottom.


End file.
